Random Naruto Contest
by Chaos will rule
Summary: A contest with odd results...


Random Naruto Contest

"What?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Just What I said!" Said the fifth hokage, Tsunade. "The winner of the contest wins a kiss from any girl or guy (that's still alive) that he or she wants."

"What?" Chorused the group of genin standing before Tsunade.

"The rules are simple: There are three stages. The one who gets past them all wins the kiss."

"What are the stages?" Ino asked, practically screaming in her excitement. "I can finally get a kiss from Sasuke!

"The first stage is an obstacle course. The second is a scavenger hunt. The third is a battle between the remaining genin. When all other genin are unconscious, then the last person standing is the winner. It's that simple." Declared the Fifth.

***Later that week***

"Here is the list for all who entered the contest." Reported the scout ninja.

"Lets see." Hummed Tsunade.

List:

Shikamaru

Ino

Naruto

Sakura

Hinata

Kiba

Neji

Lee

"Some of them surprise me." Muttered Tsunade.

***Day of the Contest***

First Course: Obstacle Course

"Alright, Begin!"

-Shikamaru-

"Hn." Shikamaru ran to the trees cover, wondering what kind of traps would be set on his path. *Boom* "Explosion traps? Hmm." Avoiding many simple traps such as kunai flying at him if he stepped on a wire, Shikamaru wondered if this was going to be a challenge or not. "This is so troublesome." He made it to the end without anything exciting and thought that maybe he really could win that kiss from…

-Ino-

"Sasuke here I !" Ino, after falling into every trap and nearly getting herself killed, finished the obstacle course, but she was in pretty bad shape.

"Are you OK? My path was easy… Yours must have been very hard."

"That's Shikamaru's voice." Ino thought; and, sure enough, when she looked up he was standing there without a scratch on him. "I can't lose to HIM!" Ino's inner self screamed.

-Naruto-

"Ha! I can win this easy!" Naruto rushed into the forest without a second thought… Or a first, as usual. His stamina being the only reason he made it through; he collapsed on the ground after emerging through the "Finish" gate. He had walked right through every trap and been shocked every time…

-Sakura-

"I won't lose to you, Ino-Pig!" Sakura jumped into the trees so she would see most of the traps coming and was grateful that she had when she past every trap but one. She got a cut on her shoulder which she wrapped up and continued on. Reaching the finish, she sighed in relief that she wasn't too late.

-Hinata-

"Byakugan!" After activating her byakugan, Hinata headed into the woods with a steady jogging pace. With her bloodline limit (the byakugan) she avoided all the traps and reached the finish in a matter of minutes.

-Kiba-

"Come on Akamaru!" And with that, Kiba was off and into the forest, passing through each trap without a scratch. "Finish! Yes! I will definitely win!" Kiba started jumping around excitedly until everyone was annoyed at him for being so hyper. Then, after he had finally stopped jumping around, Shikamaru asked, "Whose kiss are you aiming for anyway?" Kiba went dead silent and no one could get him to say anything.

-Neji-

Hinata's cousin, Neji, activated his byakugan and started running through the forest finishing in second, and displaying his power as a genin. Despite that he could see everyone else with his byakugan and tell that they were all doing fairly well, he was not perturbed. Shikamaru pondered at why he was so confident when the odds were so low, but he remained silent in the matter.

-Lee-

"Sakura!" Lee ran into the forest and made it through a couple of traps, but when he got to the traps with the teachers in them, ready to tie him up; he had no chance; he was tied up and drug to the stands where he could watch the remaining contestants.

"Only one was eliminated?" Asked the fifth to no one in particular.

"Yes." Reported the scout.

***Second Stage***

Scavenger Hunt

"Begin!"

-Neji-

"Finding things…. This should be easy with my byakugan." Thought Neji, but he was dead wrong. "Riddles?" asked Neji when he saw the so-called "list" of things that they need to gather. Wonderful! Just Wonderful!... Not… "Great!" Thought Neji now this might be a little hard…" And again he was dead wrong (he is making a lot of mistakes today isn't he). He could figure out the first few items but then couldn't figure any others out and he walked right into a trap while he was pondering on the next item. Thus was dragged out, to the surprise of his previously eliminated teammate.

-Kiba-

"I have to figure this out for… No! I can't think about that now or I won't be able to concentrate." Were Kiba's some-what frantic thoughts. He, however, figured them out without too much trouble since he had done this once for a training schedule when he was alone. "Phew… Where is Neji?" Kiba was asking thin air…

-Hinata-

"A scavenger hunt? I-I must win for Naruto." Thought Hinata… She tried and got all but one item… But that one item got her caught in a trap… and then dragged out of the contest…

-Sakura-

"Sasuke…" While Sakura was daydreaming… well her dreams were broken by some very thick rope being wound around her and the sensation of being dragged and unable to move…

-Naruto-

"Great… Riddles… I'm bad at those." Sighed Naruto. Well I'll try… But in the end he was right… for the first time… in his life…. But he did get to see Sakura in the stands…

-Ino-

"I have to be careful and think." Ino though forcefully… Minutes later she reached the finish line and sat down with a huge sigh of relief.

-Shikamaru-

After looking at the paper all Shikamaru thought was "This is way too easy." And with that he breezed through the second stage.

"Three made it…. Hmmmmm…" Tsunade was surprised that this many had made it this far…

***Third Stage***

Last Man or Woman Standing

"This will be interesting…" was the thought of all three remaining contestants.

Remaining:

Ino

Kiba

Shikamaru

"Begin"

Ino threw punches but none of them connected with their target and Akamaru made short work of her in her weakened state, knocking her unconscious; just as Akamaru finished, medics rushed on site to drag her out of the way of the remaining contestants.

Kiba and Akamaru turned to face Shikamaru, the only remaining obstacle…

The three of them fought for some time, both tiring but both with the need to win.

Finally Tsunade came out of the stand and stopped the fight…

Both Kiba and Shikamaru looked tentatively at her, but she just smiled.

"I declare that both of them won and they both will receive the prize." The fifth said firmly. "But they will receive it tomorrow for they need a night's sleep."

***The Next Day***

"Kiba, whom do you choose?"

"…Hinata" was the quiet response.

"Shikamaru?"

"Ino…" was the equally quiet response.

"Hinata and Ino please come here!" Tsunade said to the crowd.

The girls came and both asked why they were called. It was explained and as the looked over at the respective boy who had uttered their names, the boys looked away, both equally red…

And both received their kisses… and many more after that day from their new-found lovers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.


End file.
